universalstudiosthemeparkfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SML Attraction: Jeffy's Philharmagic
Jeffy's Philharmagic (Stylized as SML Attraction: Jeffy's Philharmagic) is 4D show based on SuperMarioLogan's Jeffy and other Licensed IPs at Universal Studios Ultimate Summary Take a trip to different worlds with Junior, Joseph, Cody, and Mario in a 4D musical adventure. Attraction Queue You first go into a exterior queue. Clips from SuperMarioLogan were shown as you walk along the queue. You then go to the first pre show room. Pre Show 1 The guests go to a hall with tv monitors all around the hall and posters featuring characters from different franchises which includes: * Buster Moon from Sing * Pauline from Super Mario Odyssey * Squidward from Spongebob Squarepants * King Julian from Madagascar * Lady Larken and Sir Harry from Once Upon a Mattress * Lisa Simpson from the Simpsons * Donkey from Shrek The pre show video showed the generations of music from Mozart to Eminem while Jeffy ruined their performances along the way. Note: FeeBee from Sml Movie: Jeffy's Sister makes an appearence during the part where they talk about the Spice Girls. After the video is over the announcer tells the guests to go to the next room as the doors opened. As they go to the next room you get 4D glasses named Jeffy Goggles themed after Jeffy. It just go straight to the 2nd pre show. Pre Show 2 You then go to the next room where you see a giant monitor similar to Shrek 4D's pre show as orchestra remixes of songs including Jeffy's theme is heard. The pre show starts with a animatronic Rosalina telling about Jeffy's orchestra thats about to start. She tells about the facts about each SML character including herself. Jeffy then came on screen telling about the show and the fact Rosalina have to hurry or else he would not be ready for the show. Rosalina responded with him to eat his green beans. Jeffy screams "I HATE GREEN BEANS!" as per usual and that he would punch the guests who's about to watch the show and Rosalina. Then Jeffy tells them about his magical helmet and if someone touches it, he will make them janitors for the next show as he screams. Jeffy says okay and leaves. Rosalina cries as Mario came tells her what happened. She responded with that Jeffy screams and shes going to be a janitor for the next show if someone like her touches the magical helmet. Mario says that the show is about to start in 28 minutes and they aren't ready yet because Junior is missing and they can't start the show without him. Rosalina tells the guests about the safety rules for the attraction which featured characters from different franchises before Joseph and Cody came as they want to know where Junior is in which Rosalina responded with "He went missing". Joseph said "Dude that sucks" and Cody tells Joseph to look for Junior together and Rosalina tells the guests to go to the main theatre as the doors opened. Show Before the show starts, Chef Pee Pee tells the guests to put on their Jeffy Goggles as he prepared the show before being interupted by Bowser and gotten electrocuted which makes to the show start then Chef Pee Pee said enjoy the show. As the curtains rises, Joseph and Cody found Junior and wakes up and unpacks the instruments. While he unpacks the instruments he finds Jeffy's magical helmet and puts it on. Joseph said that the magical helmet looks cool while Junior tries to conduct the orchestra but turns unexpectedly terrible and Junior throws a temper tantrum. But then, a flute comes out plays Jeffy's theme song, Junior then rages and then grabs the flute and throws it around and brakes it but the other orchestra instruments is about to attack Junior, Joseph, and Cody. Mario came and said that they're not supposed to use the magical helmet or they'll become janitor and then the instruments attack Junior, Joseph, Cody, and Mario as they were sucked in to the Universal Music Tornado. The seats become motion simulator seats during the segment. Junior, Joseph, Cody, and Mario ended up falling underwater before landed on Bikini Bottom where Spongebob sings The Best Day Ever. As he sings Junior, Joseph, Cody, and Mario saw the magical helmet had landed on a jellyfish which each time they tried to grab it, the jellyfish ended up electrocuting them. After song is over, the jellyfish escaped and Junior, Joseph, Cody, and Mario ended up chasing the jellyfish as it leads them into the next franchise. Junior, Joseph, Cody, and Mario then lands into the kingdom where Once Upon a Mattress takes place. Princess Winnifred sings Shy as she sings, Prince Dauntless finds the magical helmet and Junior, Joseph, Cody and Mario then chases him around as Winnifred is singing after the song is over Dauntless throws the magical helmet into the swamplands and Mario, Junior, Joseph, Cody dives into the swamplands which leads them into the next franchise. Junior, Joseph, Cody and Mario then wakes up in Madagascar where everyone from Madagascar is dancing to I Like To Move It! Move It! where the magical helmet is with monkies fooling around and Junior, Joseph, Cody and Mario then try to grabs the magical helmet and gets attacked by other monkies after the song is finished Junior, Joseph, Cody and Mario then falls into a black screen. As the theatre goes dark. Mario can't find Junior, Joseph, and Cody in the dark before revealing they're in Elmore where The Amazing World of Gumball took place. The Wattersons sang Nobody's a Nobody as Junior, Joseph, Cody, and Mario find the magical helmet which lands on a different character each time a different character appeared on screen. When it landed on Banana Joe, the characters sang together as Junior, Joseph, Cody, and Mario grabs the magical helmet before realizing the song is over and it took them to the next franchise. Category:Attractions Category:Universal Studios Ultimate Category:SuperMarioLogan Category:Universal Studios Japan Category:Rides with Animatronics Category:3D Rides Category:Cartoon Network Category:Nickelodeon Category:PBS Kids Category:DreamWorks Category:Nintendo